The use of the Internet has become pervasive, and business entities and individuals use the Internet as a tool for obtaining information regularly. For example, such Internet users use search engines to search numerous World Wide Web sites and/or databases for information relevant to search terms. In recent years, the sophistication of search engines has improved, increasing the ability of search engines to produce search results that accurately reflect the search terms provided by the users. However, in circumstances where users are interested in understanding a broad field, such accuracy can actually be counterproductive. Further, search engines typically present users with a large volume of relevant information, and the users must consider a large portion of the relevant information to comprehensively understand the context of the search results.